


Carrots and Cucumbers

by crisisconfirmed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, M/M, Smut, slight baeksoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisisconfirmed/pseuds/crisisconfirmed
Summary: Um... Look at the tags ;)





	Carrots and Cucumbers

 

Kyungsoo giggled as he ran to Baekhyun's room and knocked on the door. The little rabbit hybrid had a great idea but he needed the puppy hybrid's help.

 

"Baekkie!!!" Baekhyun opened the door, rubbing his eyes blearily.

 

"Baekkie, Baekkie! I have an idea!" Kyungsoo pushed his best friend onto the latter's shared bed with Chanyeol. With a yelp, Baekhyun gasped, "Huh? What is it Soo?"

 

"Kai and Chanyeol haven't been paying attention to us lately... So I have an idea to make them!"

 

Baekhyun started to wag his tail. Their owners had been ignoring them for ages already!

 

With shared whispers and giggles that the author is too abashed to write out (not really but that would ruin Kai and Chanyeol's surprise), the two mischievous hybrids set out to follow through on their plan.

  
***

  
Jongin and Chanyeol trekked home, truly exhausted from their jobs. They were looking forward to dinner but the whole house was silent when they opened the door. That was... Until they heard the little whines coming from the living room. "But Soo! Why do I have to get the cucumber? You know I hate cucumbers."

 

The reply came in the form of a hushed whisper, "Shush, Baekkie, I think they just came home." Sharing a confused look, the two owners tiptoed to the living room. What they found there left their mouths hanging agape.   
  
Well, they didn’t hang agape for that much, if you get what I mean. After all, Kai and Chanyeol had been deprived of their hybrids for a little too long.

  
***

  
Sprawled on the couch were the two hybrids. "Oh Soo you naughty little boy." Jongin groaned. Two fluffy ears perked up innocently.

 

"What is it, Daddy?" Kyungsoo giggled and shook his perky little ass at Jongin, causing little Kai Kai to strain against Jongin's pants.

 

The juicy ass was covered in a pink, lacy thong, pushed aside by a ridiculously large carrot protruding from the stretched puckering hole.

 

"Oh God, Soo... You really know how to work me up..." Jongin moaned as he grabbed the peach-like ass in front of him. Baekkie whined when he saw Soo getting so much attention. It was so unfair! He had on blue lace underwear that he adored, but Soo made him stuff that huge cucumber up his tight little hole. It wasn't easy! But his master wasn't doing anything yet, he was just staring. This beautiful ass wasn't going to suffer for nothing, ya know?

 

Baekhyun whined again and crawled over to Kyungsoo, purposefully swaying his ass in the direction of Chanyeol because, hello... Come hither child!!!

 

Kyungsoo saw Baekhyun's pout and kissed it away, ignoring his master for his best friend. "Awww, Baekkie come here..." Kyungsoo pushed Baekhyun onto his back, revealing the tiny pink member poking out of the front of the underwear. Kyungsoo lowered his head, rubbing and slapping the little cock against his cheeks.

 

Both Jongin and Chanyeol moaned loudly at the sight. Kyungsoo kissed the flushed tip and nuzzled the dick, smearing the precum all over his cheeks before finally suckling the head like a baby. "Hyaaaaaa..." Baekhyun moaned as his whole dick was engulfed in a tight heat. The tongue wrapped around his shaft and dug into his slit as his full cock was glistening in spit.

 

Lifting Kyungsoo off, Baekhyun kneeled upright and the two languidly kissed with open mouths as they played with each other's bright pink nubs. "Ahhhhhh... Baekkie! Ah! Yes!" Baekhyun flicked at Kyungsoo's nipples before leaning down to suckle them. "Mmmmmm.... yummy..." Baekhyun moaned as he bit down on the nub, causing Kyungsoo to shriek. "Ahhhhhh! Baekkie! Not there- Ooooh..."

 

The carrot and the cucumber waved around like handles waiting for someone to pull. Two loud growls broke the couple from their kiss as each was pounced on by their respective owners and hauled off to their own rooms.

  
***

  
"Kyungie, walk in front of me, baby." Jongin groaned. Kyungsoo strutted in front of his master, swaying his hips as the carrot swung back and forth, long leaves brushing his thighs. "Oh yeah, just like that baby." Jongin moaned, taking in the beautiful sight in front of him. The little bunny hybrid smirked over his shoulder as he opened their bedroom door. He squealed in surprise as he was lifted off his feet and onto the bed.

  
Jongin hovered over him like a predator, a perverted smirk stretching across his lips. "Oh you naughty little boy..." Jongin cooed, causing Kyungsoo to whine and grind his hip upwards to the empty air. Jongin flipped Kyungsoo onto all fours, caressing the unmarked expanse of white he had left alone for too long.

 

Curiously, Jongin grabbed the carrot and experimentally tugged at it. "Mmmmmph! Oh my- Oooh..." Kyungsoo moaned obscenely.

 

Jongin grinned and roughly shoved the carrot further up the puckering hole. The rim clenched and unclenched, fluttering softly as Kyungsoo groaned. "Unnnngh... Daddy... Aghhhhhh... Oh, OH! Auuughhhhhh...."

 

Jongin started fucking Kyungsoo open with the carrot. The rough texture rubbed against the fluttering velvety walls as the blunt head nuzzled against his spongy pleasure spot.

 

"Yeah? You like that? You little cockslut... Couldn't find anything else so you stuck this up your ass? Your needy little hole just sucked it up didn't it? Ha! Look at that," Jongin released the carrot and the pulsating pink rim tightly squeezed the thick girth, sucking the bright orange obscenity back between the plush, juicy cheeks with a loud, resoundingly wet noise.

 

"Haaaah yes, just like that... Unghhhh give me more, oooooohhh." Jongin leaned over Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo felt whispers caress his ears between playful nibbles.

 

"Yeah baby? You like that Kyungie?" Jongin kicked off his jeans and ripped off his shirt, exposing his defined abs and well endowed dick. He flipped the little bunny hybrid onto his back and pressed his dick to the end of the carrot. He started grinding against the vegetable, essentially pushing it up Kyungsoo's hole even further. Kyungsoo groaned and bucked up his hips.

 

"Oh no you don't. You wait until I say so." Jongin reprimanded as he pulled away, eliciting a pitiful whine from the wrecked little boy. "But Daddy..." Kyungsoo tried to buck up his hips again but then Jongin started to get annoyed.

 

"You're too naughty Soo baby... Strutting all over the place like you own me..." Jongin muttered.

 

Then he got the idea, his eyes lighting up before his lips donned the crooked smirk that sent shivers sprinting up Kyunsoo's back. Jongin reached over to the bedside drawer, unconsciously hanging his dick tantalizingly in front of Kyungsoo's face.

 

Kyungsoo pushed himself up to kiss the tip and Jongin moaned, but before he could do anything more, Jongin went back down and slid a hard cold ring over the base of Kyungsoo's tiny cock with an evil smirk on his face.

 

Kyungsoo whimpered but Jongin flipped him over onto all fours again and smack his ass, watching it jiggle. Kyungsoo keened in delight as Jongin smacked his jiggling ass again. The white fluffball perched above his ass was too tempting for Jongin, who roughly groped the white fur. Kyungsoo arched his back in pleasure.

 

"Yes Daddy... Ungh feels so good... Daddy!" Jongin shucked his clothes off and rubbed his dick vigorously whilst staring at the twitching tail and clenching pink hole stuffed with a carrot. He twisted the carrot around and enjoyed Kyungsoo's loud moans before slowly dragging out the vegetable, relishing the whimpers as sensitive walls hugged the rough orange texture.

 

Jongin smirked at the gaping hole, prodding it with his fingers. Kyungsoo keened, shivering and arching his back. He panted heavily as large, rough hands groped his ass cheeks. Jongin removed his hands, deciding to tease his little vixen.

 

Slowly, he lowered himself down and lined up his mouth with the asshole. Kyungsoo whimpered at the empty feeling when he felt Jongin’s sinful tongue poking his entrance. Kyungsoo tried to grind back but then the tongue disappeared. When he stilled again, the tongue came back. The instructions were clear.

 

The tongue swirled around the rim, teasing the puffy edges and occasionally dipping into the hot heaven. “Unnnnnghhhhh…” Kyungsoo moaned, wanting more. He started to grind back but quickly stopped himself.

 

He whimpered.

 

Jongin could barely hold himself back, the pink puffy hole constantly clenching and unclenching. Abandoning his restraints, he shoved his face between Kyungsoo’s ass cheeks. He dug deep into the hole, slathering the bunny’s walls with his spit.

 

The hole twitched and clenched around his hot muscle as he twisted and turned. Kyungsoo gasped like a bitch in heat as he felt his master’s tongue rubbing against his walls. But the tongue wasn’t reaching his prostate. He whined. It wasn’t enough.

 

Jongin retracted from the delicious hole and draped himself over his tiny lover. He whispered naughty words into the fluffy ears while twisting the pink, pebbled nipples with his agile fingers. Kyungsoo flushed a dark pink and whined, try to grind upwards and frustrated by the cock ring.

 

Jongin flipped Kyungsoo over. “My beautiful little cockslut,” Jongin whispered fondly as he caressed the fluffy ears. Kyungsoo leaned into the touch and bucked his hips upwards. Jongin chuckled and rose back up.

 

He studied the gorgeous sight in front of him. The little bunny was writhing under him, pink nipples perked up and red flushed cock held back by the cockring.

 

Beautiful.

 

Jongin ran a finger down the little cock, smugly listening to the long, drawn out whines. He twisted the cock ring just to hear the squeal of pleasure.

 

“Want me to play with your little cock?”

 

Kyungsoo whimpered, loving the feeling of being used for his master’s pleasure.

 

“Ah, yes, master… Please… hnggggg…”

 

The fingers played his cock like an instrument and fondled with his tightly drawn balls, eliciting moans and screams from the smaller. Jongin leaned down and sucked on the mushroom tip, watching his little lover arch his back in a silent scream as he underwent a dry orgasm.

 

Fuck.

 

That was sexy.

 

Jongin forgot everything except Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo.

 

He plunged his hard cock into Kyungsoo’s welcoming hole and thrust roughly.

 

“Ahhhhhh… Harder… Jongin, please!” Kyungsoo pleaded, bouncing up and down from the sheer force of Jongin’s fucking.

 

“Yeah, you like that, slut? All you need is a good fucking…” Jongin groaned as his dick felt true heaven. “Yeah, clench harder, just like that! Ahhhh… you’re my bitch! MINE!” He yelled at the little boy.

 

“Yes, Daddy! Yes! Ahhhh… Harder, harder!” Kyungsoo moaned, loudly. He grinded back to Jongin’s thrusts. “Ah… You’re so big, Daddy! You’re stretching me so good!” He moaned.

 

Jongin thrust his dick in and out of the little bunny, roughly groping the tail as he brutally shoved his cock into Kyungsoo.

 

“Ah, ah, ah! Yes, Daddy! Master!” Kyungsoo screamed. “I’m close! Ahhhh the cock ring! Please Daddy!” He screamed.

 

Jongin moaned at the sensation of the erratically clenching hole and yanked off the cock ring.

 

“Come! Come, you little cockslut!”

 

Ropes of white flew out of Kyungsoo’s cock as he came. He screamed as orgasmal waves overtook his consciousness.

 

“Ahhhhh…” Kyungsoo rode harder, working his way through the orgasm. Jongin kept thrusting into the clenching hole, chasing his own high.

 

He came hard and fast, flooding Kyungsoo’s hole with the viscous white liquid.

 

“Unnnngghhhh…” Kyungsoo moaned, feeling satisfied as he milked his Daddy of all the cum.

 

“Ahhhh… Now you’re my little cumslut, aren’t you…” Jongin whispered affectionately as he rode out his high. Kyungsoo nodded, exhaustion taking over his senses.

 

“Thank you, Daddy.” Kyungsoo whispered, falling asleep a little more with every word. “I love you, Daddy.”

 

Jongin watched as his cum dribbled out of his little baby’s hole and smiled. He laid down next to his sweet lover and kissed each fluffy ear.

 

“I love you too.” He whispered to the sleeping vixen. “Always.”

 

***

 

Baekhyun squeaked and Chanyeol easily slung him over the latter’s shoulder. Chanyeol growled at the sight of the perfect as next to him and slapped it to see it jiggle, ignoring the whine from the puppy.

 

“Yeah, you like that, Baekkie?”

 

Baekhyun whimpered.

 

“Come on, you dressed up so nicely for me. You even played with this thing. I thought you didn’t like cucumbers, hm, Baekkie?”

 

Baekhyun whined and dug his face into Chanyeol’s back out of embarrassment. “I  _ don’t _ like cucumber. But Kyungie  _ made _ me.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled. “Oho, so you don’t want to play with me today?”

 

Baekhyun flushed red. “N-No! I do!”

 

Chanyeol laughed outright at his cute little puppy and opened the door to their shared room. He gently placed the pouting pup on his back and let the little cutie tumble in the sheets as he tried to get comfortable.

 

“Ah!” Baekhyun gasped.

 

He hadn’t been careful and accidentally shoved the cucumber even further up his tight hole. He moaned loudly, puppy ears twitching.

 

Chanyeol smiled fondly and his dick rose higher if possible. “Baekkie~” Chanyeol sing-songed as he crept towards the cute little thing. Baekhyun whimpered, lost in pleasure. “Master… please…” He pleaded.

 

Chanyeol laughed and sat down next to Baekhyun’s fluffy head. He bopped Baekhyun on the nose, mocking the little puppy’s helpless state. “What do you want, Baekkie? You have to tell me what you want.”

 

Baekhyun whimpered again. “I-I want… I want you, Master.”

 

Chanyeol pretended to frown. “Now, Baekkie. You have to be more specific that that.”

 

Baekhyun blushed all the way to his blond fluffy ears. His tail started to wag slightly, giving away his anxiety. “I uh, I want your big c-cock up my tight a-ass.” He stuttered out.

 

Chanyeol smiled proudly as if the younger had gotten a good grade on a test. “Good boy.” He praised, ruffling the soft hair and petting the soft ears.

 

Chanyeol crawled onto the bed and splayed himself over the rumpled sheets and soft pillows. “Get your treat, Baekkie.”

 

Baekhyun bounded over to his master and rubbed his face in the crotch of Chanyeol’s jeans. Chanyeol let out a quick intake of breath as Baekhyun smelled the musk and nosed the tent. “Mmmm… Master smells so good…” Baekhyun sighed before pawing at the zipper.

 

He quickly unzipped the jeans and helped his Master take off the annoying pants and boxers. Baekhyun moaned at the sight of his Master’s half-hard member that was steadily growing the longer. Chanyeol watched the cucumber wave around with Baekhyun’s tail.

 

Shit. That was really tempting to touch.

 

Baekhyun worked his hands up and down the cock, pressing on the veins and admiring the dick because he rarely got to do what he liked. Chanyeol gasped and moaned under the light feathery touches of his young, innocent lover. Baekhyun watched the cock wave back and forth when he touched it and giggled.

 

He leaned down and kissed the tip gently.

 

“Hi.”

 

Chanyeol had to laugh. Baekhyun was just too much.

 

Baekhyun pouted at him. “I always say hi first!” He exclaimed defensively. Now, Chanyeol was positively howling in laughter. 

 

(“Did you hear that?” Kyungsoo asked Jongin curiously. “No. Shush, baby, and go back to what you were doing.” Kyungsoo shrugged and continued to ride Jongin’s face. “AHHHHHHH JONGIN!!!” He shrieked. Jongin smirked. He really was da man, wasn’t he.)

 

Things quickly turned steamy as Baekhyun worshipped Chanyeol’s dick. Baekhyun lapped at the large veins and rubbed all over the reddish skin with his pretty little fingers. Chanyeol moaned and bucked his hips up, unintentionally slapping Baekhyun in the face with his cock.

 

Baekhyun moaned and nuzzled Chanyeol’s balls, whining at the manly scent. He licked at the base of Chanyeol’s cock, causing the skin over the balls to draw up.

 

Baekhyun repeatedly slapped his face with Chanyeol’s cock, feeling the precum drool onto his cheek. He smeared the pearly sticky liquid over his face, whimpering at the wonderful feeling of belonging. He kissed the tip of the purplish cock before rising up, little pink cock bouncing up and down.

 

On his knees, Baekhyun slowly dragged the cucumber out, gasping as he felt the smooth texture spread his hole open and brushed his prostate. The slick cherry lube he used dribbled out and had coated the top half of the cucumber.

 

Chanyeol moaned at the sight. “Lick it.” He commanded. Baekhyun brought it up to his lips and sucked sexily. “Oh shit.” Chanyeol groaned. “Bite it, babe.” Baekhyun made a face but bit the warm cucumber anyways. He quickly spit it out.

 

He hated cucumbers.

 

Baekhyun straddled Chanyeol and slowly lowered himself onto the hard rod, gasping as it stretched him far more than the cucumber. “Ohhhhh… yes!” He screamed as he started to bounce up and down, the lube squelching with every thrust.

 

Chanyeol panted as Baekhyun grinded down and played with his sensitive pink nipples. Baekhyun rolled the perky nubs between his thin fingers and he bobbed up and down, moaning loudly and screaming Chanyeol’s name.

 

It was beautiful. Chanyeol thought as he watched Baekhyun pierce himself on Chanyeol’s thick cock. “Oh yeah, baby. Harder!” Chanyeol thrust up in sync with Baekhyun and Baekhyun found himself in ecstasy as the cock pushed into his prostate head on.

 

“Ahhhh… Feels so good… Master’s cock is so big…”

 

“Who do you belong to? Tell me!” Chanyeol roared as he slammed Baekhyun down on his dick. Baekhyun screamed. “You, Master! You, Master Chanyeol!”

 

Baekhyun bounced roughly up and down, clenching erratically as a dizzying feeling overtook his senses. He felt the heat surge throughout his body and he came in long hard spurts.

 

Watching Baekhyun’s tiny cock squirt out the thin ropes of cum that landed all over them tipped Chanyeol over the edge as he came with a loud groan into Baekhyun’s hot heaven.

 

Baekhyun lolled his head as he felt the sticky white cum flood his hole. “Ahhh…” Baekhyun moaned as Chanyeol maneuvered him onto all fours and pulled out, limp cock hanging.

 

Baekhyun clenched his hole over and over again, exhausted but still wanting to keep it in. “Mmmph… Keep it in, Master… Let me keep it in…” Chanyeol was no one to deny and slowly eased in a large blue buttplug.

 

He smacked Baekhyun’s cute little ass before slipping the panties back on. He cradled the little puppy in his arms, whispering sweet nothings in the fluffy ears until they fell asleep together.


End file.
